


Shiba Clan

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Bleach: Diversity Writing [10]
Category: Bleach
Genre: A-58, Bleach: Diversity Writing, Flash Fic, Four Shiba Siblings, Gen, Humor, Section A, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: A day in the life of the Shiba clan family members.
Series: Bleach: Diversity Writing [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818301
Kudos: 3
Collections: (Prompts) Bleach: Diversity Writing, Bleach: Four Shiba, Platonic Relationships, Siblings





	1. Isshin

Isshin let out a sigh of frustration. Toshiro had yet again done the paperwork for the division without being asked before he could get to it. The child had fallen a sleep at the desk as well. Slipping into the room he scooped the boy up onto his shoulder, his head dangling down limp.

"Can't you remember that you're still a kid?" A small hand reached up to clutch at Isshin's haori causing him to suddenly smile. "Well... your body does remember." Worrying about the small child was tiring. It took away free time, but it was worth it really.


	2. Kaien

Kaien stared at his twin brother in disbelief. "You want to what?"

"I want to trade places."

"You do realize that Miyako can tell it isn't me as can Ukitake."

"Please! Play the role of taicho for the day!"

Kaien let out a sigh before taking the haori from his brother and placing it over his shoulders, in turn handing over his lieutenants badge. Stepping through the tenth he saw the new recruit, a child with white hair. The boy narrowed his eyes at him. "You're not taicho."

"Toshiro! Don't be stupid."

Kaien found himself liking the new recruit greatly.


	3. Miyako

The white haired child eyed the woman warily, his bright teal eyes indicating he wasn't sure whether to trust her or not. She had in front of her the taicho's favorite snack and was offering them to him. "Why?"

"Why not?"

"I mean why have you taken an interest in me?"

Miyako laughed. "We're both third seats. On top of this you were able to tell the Shiba twins apart. My husband likes the fact you're able to do so."

Toshiro took a sweet from her, a smile spreading on his face. "I actually prefer your husband. Taicho's a baka."


	4. Kukaku

Rangiku "nee-chan" bubbled over to her, causing the female to frown. "He's so cute. He's got this silvery hair and these teal eyes that are just adorable."

"I don't want to hear it." Kukaku rolled her eyes into the back of her head.

"But this kid's spiritual pressure was so amazing! So icy! He almost killed his granny."

"Wait... you're not talking about Ichimaru?"

"Why would I be?"

"Well... you did just describe a person with silver hair and teal eyes."

"I guess I did. The hair's a silvery white though."

"Do you think Soul Society has a new genius?"


	5. Ganju

Ganju stared at the white haired child in front of him, his arms folded. The child didn't do anything and didn't play any games. The boy turned his head to look at where his older brother went. He wasn't sure if it was Isshin or Kaien though. "Why do I have to babysit this kid?"

"Actually..." Toshiro's eyes narrowed at the older boy. "I think I'm the one babysitting you."

"Excuse me?" Ganju placed his hands on his hips. "I'm the best self-proclaimed babysitter in the Rukongai."

"You do realize that self-proclaiming something doesn't make it true?" Toshiro annoyed him.


End file.
